gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Season 2
Images for Season 2 of Game of Thrones - the previous album was Gallery: Season 1. Some images may be duplicated by accident, and will eventually be removed. Image Galleries Media Promotional Posters Game of Thrones War is Coming.jpg|Main poster for Season 2. Tease-art.jpeg|Teaser poster for Season 2. S2-fan-poster-stark.jpg|House Stark poster for "The North Remembers" released 28 February 2012. S2-fan-poster-king.jpg|House Lannister poster for Season 2 released 14 March 2012. S2-fan-poster-targaryen.jpeg|House Targaryen poster for Season 2 released 21 March 2012. GoT Battle of Blackwater Bay.jpg|Poster for the Season 2 episode "Blackwater" released 21 May 2012. Game-of-Thrones-Season-2-Teaser.jpg|Title card for Season 2 from a promo clip. GoT Season 2.jpg|Publicity image for Season 2. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Promo poster for Season 2 featuring Varys. Season2teaserimage.jpg|Season 2 teaser poster from HBO Tyrion Season 2 Promo.jpg Cersei Season 2 Promo.jpg Jaime Season 2 Promo.jpg Daenerys Season 2 Promo.jpg Jon Season 2 Promo.jpg Robb Season 2 Promo.jpg StannisSeason2PromoHBO.jpg Behind the Scenes EW S2 filming 1.png|Behind the scenes of season 2. EW S2 filming 2.png|Behind the scenes of season 2. EW S2 filming 3.png|Behind the scenes of season 2. D&D.jpg|D.B. Weiss and David Benioff on set while filming the second season. Magazine photoshoots KitasJonSnowEW.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Kit Harington posing as Jon Snow with his direwolf Ghost. CerseiEW.png|EW photo of Lena Headey in costume as Cersei Lannister. LannistersEW.png|EW photo of Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), and Headey in costume. DanyEW.png|EW photo of Emilia Clarke in costume as Daenerys Targaryen. JonSnowEW.png|EW photo of Harington. JaimeLannisterEW.png|EW photo of Coster-Waldau. DanyEW2.png|EW photo of Clarke. TyrionEW.png|EW photo of Dinklage. JaimeEW.png|EW photo of Coster-Waldau. JaimeCerseiEW.png|EW photo of Headey and Coster-Waldau. Season2CastEW.png|EW photo of Dinklage, Harington, Clarke, Headey and Coster-Waldau. EW Air Guitar.jpeg|EW photo of Dinklage, Harington, Clarke, Headey and Coster-Waldau rocking out. tvguide Season 2 Promo Shot.jpg|TV Guide magazine cover featuring Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Peter Dinklage, and Kit Harington. Magazine covers DinklageEWcover.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Dinklage). ClarkeEWcover.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Clarke). HaringtonEWcover.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Harington). HeadeyEWcover.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Headey and Coster-Waldau). All Other Images Cersei 201.jpg||Beginning of The North Remembers. Robb-stark-richard-madden-helen-sloan.jpeg|Robb Stark in "The North Remembers." Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg|Bran Stark and Hodor in "The North Remembers." Tommen S2.png|Tommen Baratheon in "The North Remembers." Myrcella S2.png|Myrcella Baratheon in "The North Remembers." Tyrion and Cersei 201.jpeg|Cersei and Tyrion Lannister in "The North Remembers." JaimeHostage_S2Promo.jpg|Ser Jaime Lannister in "The North Remembers." Melisandre_PaintedTable.jpg|Melisandre in "The North Remembers." Tyrion_S2Promo.jpg|Tyrion Lannister in "The North Remembers." RodrikCassel_S2Promo.jpg|Ser Rodrik Cassel in "The North Remembers." JeorMormont_S2Promo.jpg|Lord Commander Jeor Mormont in "The North Remembers." Varys S2.jpg|Lord Varys in "The North Remembers." DanyMainSliderSeason2.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen in "The North Remembers." 201 TNR.jpg S2-fan-poster-stark.jpg|House Stark promo poster for "The North Remembers". Robb-stark-richard-madden-helen-sloan.jpeg|Robb Stark in "The North Remembers." Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg|Bran Stark and Hodor in "The North Remembers." Tommen S2.png|Tommen Baratheon in "The North Remembers." Myrcella S2.png|Myrcella Baratheon in "The North Remembers." Tyrion and Cersei 201.jpeg|Cersei and Tyrion Lannister in "The North Remembers." Melisandre_PaintedTable.jpg|Melisandre in "The North Remembers." Lothor Brune.jpg|Lothor Brune at Joffrey's nameday tournament. Tyrion_S2Promo.jpg|Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing in "The North Remembers." RodrikCassel_S2Promo.jpg|Ser Rodrik Cassel in "The North Remembers." JeorMormont_S2Promo.jpg|Lord Commander Jeor Mormont in "The North Remembers." Varys S2.jpg|Lord Varys in "The North Remembers." Cersei 2x01a.jpg|Cersei in the Iron Throne room in "The North Remembers." Cersei 2x01b.jpg|Cersei talking to Littlefinger in "The North Remembers." DanyMainSliderSeason2.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen in "The North Remembers." The Seven statues.jpg|The statues of the Seven being prepared to be burned in "The North Remembers". Cersei 201.jpg Cersei_Little_Finger_Season2.jpg Lord_cast_your_light_upon_us.jpg Painted_Table_Dragon_motif_2x01.jpg RobbtalkstoJaimeSeason2.jpg GreyWindJaimeFaceToFace.jpg Dany-wasteSeason2.jpg Sam%2C_Edd_and_Jon_2x01.jpg MaleprostituteS02EP01.jpg Massacre in Kings Landing.png Melisandre 2x01.jpg Melisandre approves.jpg Meryn-Trant-201.jpg Myrcella Joffrey The North Remembers.jpg Myrcella S2.png Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg File:Cersei Little Finger Season2.jpg File:Cersei Portal.png File:Cersei S2.png SansaWatchesTourneySeason2.jpg File:Cersei-lannister-lena-headey-helen-sloan.jpeg File:Craster.png File:Cressen.png File:Cressen death.PNG File:RakharoTheNorthRemembers.jpg File:Red Comet.jpg File:Red waste.jpg File:Robb 2x01.jpg File:Robb-stark-richard-madden-helen-sloan.jpeg File:RobbStarkNorthRemembers.jpg File:RobbtalkstoJaimeSeason2.jpg File:RodrikCassel S2Promo.jpg File:Ros and Daisy 201.jpg File:Sam, Edd and Jon 2x01.jpg Sansa 201.jpg SansaWatchesTourneySeason2.jpg SelyseSarahMacKeever.jpg ShaeAndTyrion.jpg StannisNorthRemember.jpg Stark Officer 1.jpg Stark Officer 2.jpg File:The night is dark and full of terrors.jpg The Painted Table 2x01.jpg The Seven statues.jpg The-strangler.jpg Tommen 2x01.jpg Tommen S2.png Tourney Herald.jpg Tyrion 201.jpg Tyrion and Cersei 201.jpeg Tyrion greets Myrcella and Tommen The North Remembers.jpg Tyrion S2Promo.jpg TyrionHillTribes.jpg Varys S2.jpg WhiteRaven.jpg File:JaimeHostage S2Promo.jpg JanosSlynt.png JeorMormont S2Promo.jpg Joffrey 2x01.jpg Joffrey 2x01b.jpg Joffrey's sigil.jpg Jorah Main.jpg File:Lightbringer.jpg Lord cast your light upon us.jpg Lothor Brune.jpg 202 TNL.jpg|Beginning of The Night Lands Janos 2x02.jpg 203 GreyjoyMen.jpg Jaqen H'ghar.jpg Jorah 2x02.jpg Jorah discovers Rakharo.jpg Arya and Gendry 2x02.jpg Arya-stark.jpg Lordsport dockhand.png Balon 202.jpg Balon Greyjoy.jpg Lordsport.png Biter.jpg Myraham2x02.jpg Matthos.png Melisandre Night Lands dress 2.jpg Melisandre Night Lands dress 1.jpg Captain's daughter.png Cersei 2x02.jpg Cersei S2Promo.jpg CrastersKeepSeason2.png Ros's dissatisfied customer.jpg Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png Davos and Salladhor at Dragonstone.jpg Davos Promo2.jpg dragonstone island.jpg Dragonstone title.jpg Saan.jpg Salladhor Night Lands back.jpg Salladhor Night Lands.jpg Salladhor.png Sam S2.jpg Gendry 2x02.jpg Gendry S2.jpg Ghostgilly.png Goldcloak on the Kingsroad.png White Walker 2x02.png IrriNightLands.jpg File:Yara.png Yoren profile.jpg Arya and Gendry 2x02.jpg Daenerys_202.jpg Arya-stark-maisie-williams-helen-sloan.jpeg|Beginning of "What Is Dead May Never Die" HodorGreetsSummer.jpg|Bran sees Hodor through the eyes of Summer in "What Is Dead May Never Die"./Promotional Image PycelleS2Promo.jpg|Grand Maester Pycelle in "What Is Dead May Never Die"./Promotional Image Myrcella baratheon season2.jpg|Myrcella Baratheon in "What Is Dead May Never Die"./Promotional Image Shae 203.jpg|Shae in "What Is Dead May Never Die"./Promotional Image Tommen eating S2.png|Promotional Image 203 WIDMND.jpg BrienneAndCatelynMeet.jpg 203 Renly Loras in bed.jpg Myrcella Tommen dinner with Sansa.jpg TheonsBaptism.jpg Arya-stark-maisie-williams-helen-sloan.jpeg File:203 Renly Loras kissing.jpg File:203 WIDMND.jpg File:2x03 Baratheon Men.jpg File:Lommy Greenhands Death.jpg Loras and Renly 203.jpg Loras Tyrell infobox.jpg File:Amory 2x03.jpg Arya-stark-maisie-williams-helen-sloan.jpeg AryaMain.jpg File:Margaery and Renly.jpg Margaery.jpg Myrcella baratheon season2.jpg Myrcella Tommen dinner with Sansa.jpg File:Baratheon Guard.png BrienneAfterJoust.jpg BrienneAndCatelynMeet.jpg BrienneJoinsRenlysKingsguard.jpg File:Polliver.jpg PycelleS2Promo.jpg Renly profile.jpg File:Renly.jpg Sansa S2.jpg File:Shae 203.jpg File:Shae S2.jpg Summer 2x03.jpg File:Daenerys 2x02.jpg Drowned Man.jpg File:ForYourTroubles.jpg File:Gerald.png File:HodorGreetsSummer.jpg File:TheonMeetsDrownedMan.jpg TheonsBaptism.jpg Tommen eating S2.png TommenSeason2Cropped.PNG Tyrion 203.jpg Tyrion Hand.jpg TyrionMain.jpg File:HodorGreetsSummer.jpg Tywin S2.png|Beginning images of Garden of Bones. File:204 GOB.jpg 2x04 CivicGuard.jpg 2x04 RenlyMenSigil.jpg File:LorasMargaery.jpg File:Amory Lorch.png File:Male Lannister prisoner.png Melisandre and Stannis.jpg Melisandre slider.jpg Melisandre2.jpg Member of the Thirteen.jpg Meryn 2x04.jpg File:BaratheonOfDragonStoneHeraldry.jpg Battle of Oxcross.jpg Brienne Kingsguard helmet.jpg File:Brienne.jpg File:Profile-Renly Baratheon.png File:Catelyn-stark-michelle-fairley-helen-sloan.jpeg CatelynMain.jpg File:Qarth title.jpg File:Qarth walls.jpg Qarth2.jpg File:Davos 2x04.jpg File:Davos Main.jpg EW S2 filming 3.png File:Renly infobox.jpg Renly Stannis Parley.jpg Renly-baratheon-gethin-anthony-helen-sloan.jpeg RenlyCP.jpeg Rennick 1.jpg File:Rennick 2.jpg Robb cavalry.jpg Roose 2x04.jpg Roose Bolton.jpg RosAndJoffrey.jpg File:Female Lannister prisoner.png File:GreyWindOxcross.jpg File:Harrenhal title.jpg File:Sansa 204.jpg Shadow.jpg SilentSisterOxcross.jpg SilentSistersNedsBones.jpg File:Spice King closeup.jpg Stannis Baratheon.png StannisSeason2PromoHBO.jpg File:ILikeHerPretty.jpg File:Joff.jpg Joffrey 2x04.jpg Joffrey Cross Boy.jpg JoffreyMainPic.jpg File:Talisa 2x04.PNG Thirteen.jpg Tickler.png File:Lancel costume Garden of Bones.jpg File:Lancel royal court Garden of Bones.jpg Lannister Guard.png Lannister guards Garden of Bones.jpg LeaveHerFace.jpg File:Weasel.jpg Wounded Lannister.jpg File:Lancel costume Garden of Bones.jpg File:Lancel royal court Garden of Bones.jpg Lannister Guard.png Lannister guards Garden of Bones.jpg LeaveHerFace.jpg File:Xaro invokes sumai.png File:Lannister bannerman 3.png|Beginning of images for The Ghost of Harrenhal Theon 205.jpg|Theon Greyjoy in season 2, episode 5 "The Ghost of Harrenhal."|Promotional image Margaery_Promo.jpg|Queen Margaery Tyrell in "The Ghost of Harrenhal."|Promotional image BronnPromoS2.jpg|Bronn in "The Ghost of Harrenhal."|Promotional image Xaro Xhoan Daxos.jpg|Xaro Xhoan Daxos in "The Ghost of Harrenhal."|Promotional image Littlefinger Baratheon Ships 2x5.jpg Loras and Renly 105-3.jpg Loras and Renly 205.jpg Loras ghost of harrenhal.jpg Loras vengeance Renly.jpg Lorren.png File:205 TGOH.jpg Amory Lorch.jpg Arriving at the fist of the first men.jpg Arya and Gendry 2x05.png Arya and Tywin 2x5.png Arya hides.jpg Aryawithtywin.png File:Marching through the snow.jpg Margaery and Loras 205.jpg Margaery funnel dress 1.jpg Myrcella eglantine.jpg File:Biterharrenhal.png Borba.png Bran Main.jpg Brienne kills.jpg Brienne kneels.jpg File:ProfilIrri1.png Protestor 2x5.png Protestor.png Pyat double.jpg Pyat Pree.jpg File:Cersei refuses to share her plans.jpg File:Qarth.jpg Qartheen woman.png Qhorin arrives.jpg Qhorin Halfhand.jpg Qhorin.png Quaithe.jpg File:Reginald Lannister.png Renly's Kingsguard 1.png Renly's Kingsguard 2.png Renly'sKingsguard.jpg RenlysDeathS2Ep5.png Rickon.jpg Rodrik.jpg File:Daenerys 2x05.jpg Daenerys Portal.png Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg Daenerys still.jpg Dagmer.png Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg Davos warns Stannis.jpg Doreah 2x05.png Doreah cleaned.jpg Drogon after lunch.jpg Drogon breathes fire.jpg Drogon eats.jpg Drogon.jpg File:Shawdow.jpg Stannis and Davos.jpg File:Ghost on a hill.jpg File:Hallyne.jpg File:Hallyne.png Harker.png File:HofHarrenhal.png File:The Tickler dead.png Theon 2x06.png Theon and Dagmer 205.jpg Theon and Dagmer 2x06.png Tyrion see Wildfire.png File:Jaqen 2x05.jpg Jaqen kill Tickler.png Jaqen makes a deal with Arya.jpg Jaqen.png File:War council.png Wildfire.png Winterfell shepherd.jpg File:Kovarro1.jpg File:Lancel spy.jpg File:Lannister bannerman 1.png File:Lannister bannerman 2.png File:Yara Greyjoy infobox.png File:Ambush1.jpg|Images beginning for The Old Gods and the New. Cersei and Tyrion 2x06.jpg|Cersei and Tyrion watching the departure of Myrcella in "The Old Gods and the New."/Promotional Ranging 206.jpg|Qhorin's party ranging through the Skirling Pass in "The Old Gods and the New."/Promotional Sansa S2.png|Promotional File:206 TOGATN.jpg|Promotional File:Kings Landing rioter 1.jpg Kings Landing rioter 2.jpg KingsLandingFoodRiot.jpg Amory assassinated.jpg Amory chases Arya.jpg Arya steals.jpg File:Lannistercaptain.jpg LetterFromTheOldGodsAndTheNew.jpg Luwin sends raven.jpg File:Bran surrenders Winterfell.jpg File:Myrcella leaves.jpg File:Catelyn returns.jpg File:Osha and Theon 2x6.png Osha kills.jpg Osha seduces Theon.jpg Osha sneaks.jpg File:Daenerys 2x06.jpg Daenerys Qarth.jpg Dany waits.jpg DanyDiscoversDeadPeopleSeason2.png Danypurple.jpg Doreah kills Irri.jpg Doreah still.jpg Drennan.jpg Rape Sansa 2x6.png Rickon Stark infobox.jpg Robb avengeful.jpg Robb greets his men.jpg RodrickBeforeDeath.png Roosethemessanger.jpg File:Fall of Winterfell.png Farlen.jpg File:Sandor Rioter 2x6.png SansaAlmostRapedSeason2.png Sea Bitch.png Shae cares for Sansa.jpg Spice king on steps.jpg SpiceKingOldGodsAndTheNew.jpg Stark guard (The Old Gods and the New).jpg Stark guard 2.jpg File:GhostDirewolfSeason2.png Gold cloaks.jpg GOT-game-of-thrones-31310320-370-555.jpg File:Harker2x06.jpg High Septon torn.jpg High Septon.png Hooded figure.jpg House of the Undying.jpg File:Theon and Bran.jpg TheonApproachesBran.png Tommen cries at Myrcella's departure.jpg Tyrion and Ser Meryn in 2x6.png Tyrion slaps Joffrey.jpg Tyrion thanks Sandor.jpg Tywin berates Lorch.jpg File:Irrii Killed Season2.png File:Joffrey 2x06.png JoffreyAttackedSeason2.png Jon lies with Ygritte 2x6.png File:Ygritte caught.jpg YgritteSeason2.png File:Nightmare.jpg|Images begin for A Man Without Honor File:Daenerys and Kovarro 2x07.png|Daenerys Targaryen with Kovarro in "A Man Without Honor." File:207 AMWH.jpg File:Alton Lannister.jpg File:Alton profile.jpg Alton's body.jpg Ambush.jpg File:Palla.png Pyat Pree Assassin.jpg Pyatpree being a BAUSS.jpg Pyatpreeassassins.jpg File:Burned bodies.jpg File:Quaithe painting.jpg Quaithe profile.png File:Camp.jpg Catelyn and Brienne.jpg Catelyn and Jaime.jpg Caught again.jpg Caught.jpg Cersei lighting candles.jpg Clegane.jpg File:Sansa and Cersei.jpg Sansa and the hound.jpg Sansa reacts to Flowering.jpg Shae threatens.jpg Spice King death.jpg SpiceKingAManWithoutHonorHD.jpg Stark Bannermen.jpg Stark guard (Man Without Honor).jpg Stark guard 2x07.jpg Stark soldier 1.jpg Stark soldier 2.jpg Stark standard bearer.jpg File:Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png Daenerys and Kovarro 2x07.png File:Empty cages.jpg File:Farmer.jpg Flowering.jpg File:Talisa.jpg The Thirteen 2x07.jpg Theon beats Lorren.jpg Theon wakes.jpg Theon's master of hounds.jpg ThirteenCenterMember.jpg ThirteenMember.jpg Torrhen Karstark.png Tyrion awkward.jpg Tywin and Gregor.jpg Tywin Lannister infobox.jpg File:Handmaiden kings landing.jpg Harrenhal1.jpg Hodor infobox.jpg Hunting.jpg File:Jack&BillyS02EP07.jpg Jacks.jpg Jaime Lannister in his cell.jpg Jon and Ygritte.jpg Jon Snow.jpg File:Karstarkmen.jpg Kovarro-foto.jpg Kovarro.png KovarroStill.jpg File:Wolves.jpg File:Xaro.jpg File:Ygritte.jpg File:Malakho.png Member of the Thirteen.png File:AHGSW.png|Beginning images for "The Prince of Winterfell" Ygritte_Promotional.jpg|Ygritte in "The Prince of Winterfell." Promotional Arya 2x08.png File:Mandon Moore.png Mud Gate map with names added.jpg Mud Gate.png File:Podrick Payne.png File:Cersei.jpg File:Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.jpg Davos and Stannis.jpg Dragonglass Spear.jpg Dragonglass.jpg File:Rattleshirt.png Robb and Talisa.jpg File:Robb and Talisa1.jpg Robb confronts Catelyn.jpg Robb Stark and Roose Bolton.jpg Rorge and Biter.jpg Ros1.jpg Escaping Harrenhal.jpg File:Frey soldier 1.jpg Fury gunnery officer.jpg File:Stannis and Davos 2x8.jpg Stannis names Davos his Hand.jpg Stark messenger.jpg Gendry infobox.jpg File:Halfhand and Jon Snow.jpg Hot Pie.jpg File:Talisa 2x08.jpg TalisaPrinceofWinterfell.png Theon and Dagmer.jpg Theon and Yara.jpg Tyrion and Shae.jpg Tyrion and Varys 2x08.jpg Tyrion and Varys.jpg Tyrion, Varys and Bronn.jpg Tywin S2.png File:Jaime and Brienne.jpg Jaqen H'ghar 2x8 1.png Jaqen H'ghar.png Joffrey.jpg War council.jpg Kevan Lannister.png Lamprey Pie 1.jpg Lamprey Pie 2.jpg Lannister soldier.jpg File:Yara arrives.jpg Ygritte.png File:209 B.jpg|Beginning of the images for "Blackwater" Davos Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Davos in "Blackwater." Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater." Cersei and Tommen Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Cersei and Tommen in "Blackwater." Stannis Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Stannis in "Blackwater." Tyrion speech 2x09.jpg|A promotional image of Tyrion in "Blackwater." Tyrion Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Tyrion in "Blackwater." File:Loras as Renly.jpg Loras at Blackwater 209.jpg Archers 2x09.jpg File:Maegor's Holdfast.jpg Mandon 2x09.jpg Mandon death.jpg Matthos death 2x09.jpg Matthos Seaworth.jpg MatthosSeaworthHD2x09.png File:Baratheon officer.png Black Betha.png Boat dropping Wildfire.png Boros Blount.png Bronn 2x09.png Bronn singing.jpg Bronn's knife.jpg File:Captain of the Archers.jpg Cersei 2x09.jpg Cersei and Tommen 2x09.jpg File:Sandor 2x09.jpg Sandor demoralised.jpg Sandor getting drunk.jpg Sandor joins the fight.jpg Sandor with Sansa 2x09.jpg Sandor&LancelS02XEP09.jpg Sansa Blackwater Promo.jpg Sansa Blackwater.jpg Sansa kissing Hearteater.png SansaAndShaeBlackwater.png Singing Lannister soldier.png Soldiers at the mud gate.jpg Stannis at Fury.png Stannis Blackwater Promo.jpg Stannis landing boats 2x09.jpg Stannis men.png Sandor demoralised.jpg Sandor joins the fight.jpg Sandor with Sansa 2x09.jpg Sandor&LancelS02XEP09.jpg Sansa Blackwater Promo.jpg Sansa kissing Hearteater.png SansaAndShaeBlackwater.png Singing Lannister soldier.png Soldiers at the mud gate.jpg Soldiers jumping2.jpg Stannis at Fury.png Stannis blackwater.png Stannis Infobox.jpg Stannis landing boats 2x09.jpg Stannis men.png Essence of Night Shade.png Fury gunnery officer.jpg File:Fury.png File:Hallyne 2x09.jpg File:Tyrion 2x09.jpg Tyrion and Bronn.jpg Tyrion and Podrick 2x09.png Tyrion and Shae in bed.png Tyrion at war.jpg Tyrion Blackwater Promo.jpg Tyrion greets Sansa.png Tyrion Joffrey Lancel.png Tyrion speech 2x09.jpg Tyrion speech.jpg TyrionInjuredBlackwater.png Tywin and Loras.jpg File:Ilyn Payne infobox.jpg Ilyn Payne.png Imry Florent.png File:Imry Florent.png File:Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg Joffrey in armor2x09.jpg Joffrey terrified 2x09.jpg Varys Tyrion Podrick.png File:Ladders up!.jpg Lancel shot 2x09.jpg LancelS02XEP09.jpg File:War bell.png War drums.png Wildfire Aftermath 1x09.jpg Wildfire explosion.jpg Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg|A promotional image of Jon Snow in "Valar Morghulis." Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey Baratheon in "Valar Morghulis." Osha 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Osha in "Valar Morghulis." Sam, Grenn and Edd 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Eddison Tollett in "Valar Morghulis." Theon & Dagmer 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy and Dagmer in "Valar Morghulis." theon 2x10.jpg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy in "Valar Morghulis." Promotional Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg|A promotional image of Jon Snow in "Valar Morghulis." Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey Baratheon in "Valar Morghulis." Osha 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Osha in "Valar Morghulis." Sam, Grenn and Edd 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Eddison Tollett in "Valar Morghulis." Theon & Dagmer 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy and Dagmer in "Valar Morghulis." theon 2x10.jpg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy in "Valar Morghulis." File:210 Robb Talisa wedding 2.jpg|Regular images begin here for Valar Morghulis File:210 Robb Talisa wedding 3.jpg 210 Robb Talisa wedding 4.jpg 210 VM.jpg File:4.JPG Arya and Jaqen - Valar Morghulis.jpg Bran, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog.jpg Brienne Jaime Stark Men 2x10.png Daenerys and dragons 2x10.jpg Daenerys and Drogo 2x10.png Daenerys in House.jpg Daenerys, Jorah and dragons 2x10.jpg Daernerys vision Iron Thrones 2x10.jpg Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg File:Dany 2x10.jpg Dany Drogo with Rhaego Valar.jpg Doreah begs daenerys.jpg Drogo and Rhaego 2x10.png Drogon 2x10.jpg Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png Gelmarr 2x10 (1).jpg House of the Undying.png File:Jaqen H'ghar 2x10.png Joffrey 2x10.jpeg Jon kills Qhorin.jpg Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg JonMain.jpg Jorah 2x10.jpg Kovarro 2x10.jpg Loras ValarMorghulis Armor.jpg Luwin Dying 2x10.png Margaery love 2x10.jpg OpenVault.jpg Osha 2x10.jpeg Osha Season 2 Finale.jpg Pycelle Valar Morghulis.jpg Arya and Jaqen - Valar Morghulis.jpg Bran, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog.jpg Brienne Jaime Stark Men 2x10.png Daenerys and dragons 2x10.jpg File:Daenerys and dragons 2x10.png Daenerys and Drogo 2x10.png Daenerys in House.jpg Daenerys, Jorah and dragons 2x10.jpg File:Pyat Pree dead.jpg Pycelle Valar Morghulis.jpg Pycelle.png Rhaegal 1x10.jpg Rhaego 2x10.png Robb weds Talisa.png S02E10 - Bran Rickon Osha & Hodor.png Sam, Grenn and Edd 2x10.jpeg Sansa and Petyr 2x10.jpg Daernerys vision Iron Thrones 2x10.jpg Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg Dany 2x10.jpg Dany Drogo with Rhaego Valar.jpg Doreah begs daenerys.jpg Drogo and Rhaego 2x10.png Drogon 2x10.jpg Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png Gelmarr 2x10 (1).jpg House of the Undying.png Jaqen H'ghar 2x10.png Joffrey 2x10.jpeg Jon kills Qhorin.jpg Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg JonMain.jpg Jorah 2x10.jpg Kovarro 2x10.jpg Loras ValarMorghulis Armor.jpg Luwin Dying 2x10.png Margaery love 2x10.jpg OpenVault.jpg Osha 2x10.jpeg Osha Season 2 Finale.jpg Pyat Pree dead.jpg Pycelle Valar Morghulis.jpg Pycelle.png Rhaegal 1x10.jpg Robb weds Talisa.png S02E10 - Bran Rickon Osha & Hodor.png Sam, Grenn and Edd 2x10.jpeg Sansa and Petyr 2x10.jpg Sansa happy 2x10.png Septon 2x10.png Shae and Tyrion Scar 2x10.png Stannis and Melisandre choke 2x10.png Stannis Melisandre 2x10.jpg Stark soldier 2x10.png Stygg 2x10.jpg File:Theon & Dagmer 2x10.jpeg Theon 2x10.jpg Tom 2x10.png Tywin court 2x10.jpg File:Gelmarr 2x10 (1).jpg Viserion 2x10.jpg File:House of the Undying.png File:Jaqen H'ghar 2x10.png Joffrey 2x10.jpeg Jon kills Qhorin.jpg Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg JonMain.jpg Jorah 2x10.jpg File:White Walker 2x10.jpg White Walkers.png File:WhiteWalker 2x10.jpg Wight horse 2x10.jpg Wight01 2x10.jpg Wights 1x10.png Wilding's Camp 2x10.png Winterfell Burning.jpg Kovarro 2x10.jpg File:Loras ValarMorghulis Armor.jpg Luwin Dying 2x10.png XaroDoreah.jpg Drogo and Rhaego 2x10.png|Valar Morghulis Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries